


this is no place to die

by forestpenguin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, THAT MEANS IW SPOILERS!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestpenguin/pseuds/forestpenguin
Summary: final thoughts.(mostly of the people around them)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> very short drabbles of alternating POVs

Okoye is bleeding. Her blood shimmers on the leaves of the plants of her motherland.  _For Wakanda? Without question._  She closes her eyes, a faint smile touches her lips.

 _This is the noblest of deaths,_  she thinks.  _Lonely, but a stab wound to the front borne like a true warrior. May Best be pleased with me._

"This is no place to die."

The familiar voice reaches out to her amidst the sounds of battle, a melody her ears long to hear. Her King's command cuts through the haze. She will live.

Okoye rises, grasping for his outstreched hand.

His disappearing hand.

Her jaw drops, and she lunges to no avail.

It is like seeing him fall down the waterfall, all over again.

 _You have failed,_  she thinks.  _You have failed once again._

_May Best have mercy on our souls._


	2. Chapter 2

Groot's eyes are wide with unfiltered terror.

_I'll kill you if you keep playing with that stupid thing._

Rocket feels his own words constrict his throat.

"Groot, no!" Rocket croaks, seeing his own stricken expression in Groot's eyes.

"I am Groot," he whimpers.

There is no twig for Rocket to save, this time.


	3. Chapter 3

The pleas leave Parker's mouth in a rush, jumbling up as they spill feverishly from his tongue.

All Tony can think is  _no, no, no, no, no._ He desperately clutches the boy, perhaps out of the hope that sheer willpower, sheer strength, will save the child from his fate.

He can feel the boy's heart thunder against his ribcage, just as fast as his own, his cries cutting into his soul.

 _No, no, no, no!_  

His worst nightmare.

_You're an Avenger now._

"I'm sorry," Parker whimpers into his shoulders. Always trusting in Tony's infallibility, even in the end.

 _"I'm the one that failed you."_ The words stall on Tony's tongue, choked out by tears as the boy fades away. The dampness left by his tears on Tony's clothes are the remains of his existence. 


	4. Chapter 4

"No!"

_To think that Wanda would ever mourn Vis' survival._

He crumples to the ground as Thanos snatches the Stone from his forehead.

_To think that Wanda would have to mourn Vis three times._

It's too much to bear, too much to live with.

So when she begins to die, Wanda sighs in relief, angling to fall beside Vision's lifeless body. 


	5. Chapter 5

Steve knows something is wrong as soon as he hears Bucky's voice. It's too soft, too high-pitched - too much like a confused child. 

"Steve?"

Unlike the Winter Solider, but also unlike the Barnes he grew up with. Something gentle, but something terrible.

He turns, afraid of what he might see.

"Oh no."

Steve tries to make sense of what he sees - _Buck's arm? Buck, oh, oh_ no. 

_Not again. Not again._

His body disappearing into the snow as Bucky falls, falls, falls.

His body disappearing into the dirt as Bucky falls, falls, falls.

_Nothing left to bury._

Again.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: reference to torture

To anyone else - there's only that Human Male, who's curled into a ball and too distraught to notice - Nebula may look indifferent, as the people around her disappear into thin air.

The Wizard: well, she doesn't know him, but he fought by her side, a worthy warrior, so she inclines her head in respect. 

The Boy called Spider: doesn't know him very well either, but the tears rolling down his face and the squeak of his terrified voice pull at her heart nonetheless. A reminder that, despite anything anyone might say, despite anything she might tell herself: Nebula feels. She hurts. 

Then the Guardians - she knows them all, too well, too well to look this dismissive as one by one they vanish. Her sister's companions, her sister's -

_Her sister._

Thanos had denied her the right to be at her sister's side. Nebula isn't sure what she could've said or done, only quaked with rage as she - as she -

Gamora had cried as Thanos had tortured her. One by one, circuits and sinew pulled apart in all encompassing agony.

Gamora, one of the few (one of the two) who had known Nebula was capable of hurting.

Gamora, who had seen her as a sister. An object of grudging affection.

Nebula can't afford to stand here and remember. She can't afford to do anything but throw herself more deeply onto her path of vengeance.

For Gamora. 

She steps towards the Human.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam knew, the day he signed up to join the military, that his death is inevitable. It's inevitable for everyone - but most people try to run away from it.

Sam looks it in the eyes and knows it for what it is. He does not fear it - 

at least, that's what he tells himself.

When he donned the Falcon wings for the first time, he also shouldered a new burden:

his life is likely to end in a burst of brilliant flames, his body spiraling out of the sky, hurtling towards the ground at unfathomable speeds.

He only ever hoped that he'd die before his body hit the ground.

This disappearing act catches him unaware, but the clench of his heart loosens just a bit when he realizes -

he will die in the sky. 


End file.
